The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to mounting systems and methods and, more particularly, to mounting systems and methods for charging stations removably coupled thereto.
Electrically powered vehicles, including electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, include electric motors powered by energy storage devices, such as batteries. Because an energy storage device is depleted of energy as the vehicle is operated, the operator of the vehicle must recharge the energy storage device prior to using the vehicle again.
At least some known vehicle charging stations are provided for use in various environments. Such charging stations are designed to charge electrically powered vehicles, while providing security and protection for components utilized in charging the vehicle. Charging stations include a variety of constructions to hold up to the environments in which the charging stations are installed. For example, various known charging stations are intended to be removably mounted to a substantially vertical solid surface, such as a wall or pole. Maintenance and/or service of such charging stations often involve removal of the charging station from the mounting surface to gain access to components included therein. It would be desirable to provide a low-cost device and system to enable removably mounting a charging station to a solid surface. It would be further desirable to provide such a charging station that is lockable to allow only authorized users to remove the device from the mounting surface.